Chip and Dale
Chip and Dale are two cute chipmunks from Mickey Mouse. They are also the main protagonists of the Chip and Dale: Rescue Rangers cartoon series. Voice Actors for Chip: #James MacDonald - English #Judith Searle - English #Tress MacNellie - English #Antonella Rinaldi - Italian #Kenyu Horiuchi - Japanese #Roko Takizawa - Japanese #María Fernanda Morales - Spanish #Diana Santos - Spanish #Arnold Gelderman - Dutch Voice Actors for Dale: #Dessie Flynn - English #Judith Searle - English #Corey Burton - English #Tress MacNellie (1999-2006) - English #Arturo Mercado - Spanish #Cristina Camargo - Spanish #Wolfgang Ziffer - German #Teo Bellia - Italian #Koichi Yamadera - Japanese #Minoru Inaba - Japanese #Joszef Kerekes - Hungarian Chip and Dale played as Skipper and Private in Madagascar (Disney and Sega Animal Style), Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (Disney and Sega Animal Style), Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (Disney and Sega Style), The Rodents of Madagascar (TV Series) and The Rodents of Madagascar Chip and Dale played as Bernard and Digger in The Rescuers (Disney and Sega Animal Style) and The Rescuers Down Under (Disney and Sega Animal Style) Dale and Chip played as Miguel and Tulio in The Road to El Dorado (Disney and Sega Animal Style) Chip and Dale played as Bert and Ernie in Sesame Street (Disney and Sega Style), The Adventures of Larry in Grouchland and Follow That Berk Chip and Dale played as Ray and Louis in The Mouse Princess and the Raccoon Chip and Dale played as Harry and Bug friend in A Children's Life Chip and Dale played as Meeko and Percy in Pearlhontas and Pearlhontas 2: Journey to a New World Dale played as Bruno in Pearlrella, Pearlrella 2: Dreams Come True and Pearlrella 3: A Twist in Time Dale played as Max in The Little Mer-Pureheart and The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea Chip and Dale played as The First and Second LGMs in Children Story, Children Story 2, Children Story 3, Children Story Treats, Paddington of Star Command: The Adventure Begins, Paddington of Star Command (TV Show) and Children Story Toons Chip and Dale played as Singing Rats in Larry and Company Chip and Dale played as Woody and Buzz Lightyear in Rodent Story, Rodent Story 2, and Rodent Story 3 Chip played as Speedy Gonzales in Space Jam (Disney and Sega Style), Looney Tunes Back in Action (Disney and Sega Style) and The Looney Tunes Show (Disney and Sega Style) Chip played as LePlume in Beauty and the Horstachio 3: Angelica's Magic World Chip played as Lenny in Rodent Tale Chip and Dale played as Buzzie and Flaps in The Children Book and The Children Book 2 Chip played as Ape Family in Orinoco Pan Chip and Dale played as Jaq and Gus in Ladyrella Chip and Dale played as Will Turner and Captain Jack Sparrow in Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Acorn Chip and Dale played Rocky and Bullwinkle in The Adventures of Chip and Dale Chip played Imperial Scout 1 in Nellan Chip and Dale played Doc and Bashful in Nellie White and the Seven Childrens Chip played Jiminy Cricket in Linkcchio, Conker's Christmas Carol and Chip's Magical Acorn Chip played Snipes in and Rock-a-Orinoco and Rock-a-Orinoco 2: Baba Looey's Great Adventure Dale played Eddy in Basil, Timon n Dale (Ed, Edd n Eddy) and Basil, Timon n Dale's Big Picture Show Dale played Gnorga's Dog in A Duckula in Central Park Chip played Squirrel Merlin in The Sword in the Stone (Disney and Sega Animal Style) Dale played The Ram in Maid's Forest (aka Charlotte's Web) Chip played Sebastian in The Little Mer-Betty, The Little Mer-Betty (TV Series), The Little Mer-Betty 2: Return to the Sea and The Little Mer-Betty 3: Betty's Beginning Chip played Geo in Team Umizoomi (Disney and Sega Animal Style) Chip and Dale played Thing One and Thing Two in The Bear in the Hat (NimbusKidsMovies Version), The Bear in the Hat Knows a lot about That! and The Bear in the Hat Knows a lot about Christmas Chip and Dale played Brain and Moose in Sniffles (Doogal) Chip and Dale played Gobo and Boober in Fraggle Rock (Disney and Sega Style) Chip played Nick Wilde in Childrentopia Dale played Jimmy Neutron in The Adventures of Dale Neutron Chipmunk Genius and Dale Neutron: Chipmunk Genius Dale and Chip played Great Uncle Bulgaria and Orinoco in The Chipmunks (BugsBunnyRockz Style) Dale and Chip played Paddington Bear and Mr. Brown in Daleton Dale played Sniffles the Mouse in Kids Tunes He is a mouse Chip and Dale played Matt and Yuri in My Big Big Children Chip played Fancy Pants in The WomblePants Adventures Chip and Dale played Mike the Knight and Tree Fu Tom in Chip The Rescue Ranger (Mike the Knight) and Tree Fu Dale Dale played Mickey Mouse in Dale and the Beanstalk, Dale's Christmas Carol, Dale, Bartok and Mighty Mouse: The Three Musketeers, House of Dale and The Prince and the Pauper (DaleandFoxglovefans Style) He is a mouse Chip and Dale played Harry and Sidney in Meet the Feebles (CoolZDisney Style) Gallery: Cdrrv2-04.jpg Chip-n-Dale-Rescue-Rangers-chip-n-dale-rescue-rangers-12289498-600-450.jpg Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Chipmunks Category:Mickey Mouse Characters Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Characters Category:Tricksters Category:Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah Category:TheCreatureRockz Disney Classic Category:TheCreatureRockz Category:Mices Category:Rescue Rangers Category:Squirrels